The Criminal From Cherub
by skyheat
Summary: Seth got kicked out of cherub. Now he wants revenge.


5 Years after James Adams left Cherub.

Seth looked at his watch. 3:30 it said. He cocked his sniper rifle and placed the silencer on it. He was camping on a building opposite the hospital.

"Daniel said he would come out" He thought to himself. Then he recounted how he ended up like this. He was in a Japanese class when he heared the loudspeaker.

"Seth, please report to Zara Askers office immediately please."

Seth got off his seat and started walking towards Zara's office, thinking of what he could have done wrong. He arrived and knocked on her door.

"Enter" Zara's voice said.

He opened the door, walked in and took a seat.

"Seth, Mind explaining this?" She handed him a file.

Seth looked at the file, it looked familiar. The one of where all he stores important data he finds in the internet. The one where he stores everyones personal data after he's hacked them.

"How did you get this?" Seth shouted.

Zara smiled. "We've known Seth, For a long time. We've got some Moderators moderating the servers and any illegal things, we would know. We decided to not tell anyone about this, we wanted to see how far you would go. But, hacking into the U.S. Armies personal data on making missiles and top notch weaponry. That could get you jailed for a long time."

Seth looked shocked "But, I blocked the schools proxy! No one knew about that! No one besides me could do it! No one except Cody knew…, He told you?"

"Mr Spears did what he thought was the best for you." Zara said calmly. "But this is an big offence, I'm sorry to say this but were going to have to expel you from Cherub. Your leaving tomorrow morning. We've set you up with a family named the Masters. Is suggest you go pack now."

Seth stormed up to his room and got out his bag and started packing, packed everything then he opened the window. Cody walked in.

"Hey Mate, how's life?" He smirked.

"I'm going to kill you." Seth snarled.

"You can try." Cody laughed.

Seth got out his penknife and threw it at Cody. It hit him in the shoulder and he screamed in pain, which was cut short when Seth swung a punch at his face and Cody staggered and felt Seth's palm connect with his nose. Blood spurted everywhere and then he grabbed his penknife out of Cody's shoulder and raised it over his head ready to strike. When suddenly Guys In cherub uniform came in pointing stun guns.

"Drop the weapon Seth." Said one of them.

Seth looked up then at Cody's face, he smiled and said "I give up" with a smile. And he jumped out of his window and grabbed his bag. He groaned at his pain and got up and started running. The Cherub Security looked out of the window and shot all missed. He jumped into a golf buggy and pushed the driver off.

After 10 miles, the fuel tank was empty. He changed his clothes into a Red Manchester United shirt and then wore a Navy Blue hoodie, he wore baggy jeans. He put on the hoodie and walked off. He found a truck and asked if he could hitchhike. The driver said yes.

"So where are you going?" Driver said. "My name's Daniel by the way."

"As far as your going" Seth responded.

"Kid, I know who you are. I'm Daniel. Remember me? We made a couple of deals for ever single moderators password on Club Penguin for 10 0000 dollars. That was a good deal. So you on the run or something?"

"Yep" Seth said.

"I could get you a place to live. And im going to need a guy to do my dirty work. You up to it?

"Sure" Seth said. "What kind?"

"assassinations, hacking, scamming and stealing" Daniel said. "You up for the job?"

"Hell Yeah!" Seth shouted.

Seth looked through the scope of his sniper rifle. An AWP, how Daniel got these guns he did not know. But then he spotted his target. The 15 year old walked into the sunshine and Seth glimpsed the boy's face, to be exact Cody's face. Seth took his eye out of the scope and looked behind him. He put is eye through the Scope and looked. Cody was walking happily towards the car that must have been booked by Zara. Seth aimed his gun at Cody then changed targets to the guns tire. The driver started the engine and started driving off as Seth shot the bullet. The bullet tore a hole in the tire and the car lost control and crashed into a truck which carried oil. Seth smiled as he knew his first assignment was going to be a big payoff. Not only did he get revenge, but the driver was Zara Asker.

End of Chapter 1.

Reviews?


End file.
